


Big Brown Eyes

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cyrus and Jonah dont know how to confess feelings, M/M, i may continue this and make it happy, jonah plays the guitar and sings, no happy ending, or i may end it here., panick attacks, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: He thought of the lyrics to his song and what they meant. He thought of the vague words and honestly there wasn't even a single gender specific pronoun for Pete’s sake and- oh. It clicked.





	Big Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely @crystalstar34 on tumblr. Sorry I'm sure you wanted more fluff and less angst but I had way too much fun with this.

The saddest part of this all was that Jonah had honestly thought his song was about Andi.

As he wrote the lyrics all he could think of was things that he knew he liked in a person, and barely paid any thought to how Andi related to those things. He thought of nice smiles and big brown eyes and gentle sparks of affection shared without a word. He thought less of a person and more of an idea. He told himself it was to make the song more genuine and sweet.

When he was on stage he was surprised to feel the anxiety wane as he began to strum and felt the words he had spent so much time perfecting come out of his mouth. He thought stage fright had come with the whole anxiety thing. Maybe it did and his love for playing music was just stronger. It made him smile a little brighter regardless. 

The bad thing, though, about a lack of anxiety, he realized about halfway through the first verse, was that it gave his thoughts more breathing room. He thought of his three best friends, sitting in the audience. He thought of the lyrics to his song and what they meant. He thought of the vague words and honestly there wasn't even a single gender specific pronoun for Pete’s sake and- oh. It clicked. He moved his eyes from the stage- where they had been positioned through the entire performance- and briefly made eye contact with Cyrus. It was a second, if even that, but it was enough. 

He thought back to the lyrics of the song. They felt different now. Cheaper, somehow. It was like he couldn't even connect the words he was saying to what he had been writing about it the first place. It was just a list of traits he had been looking for in Andi but always seemed to find in someone else. He was still thinking of big brown eyes.

After the song was sung and the audience had politely clapped while he had ducked behind the curtain, Jonah did what he had been doing quite a lot recently. He panicked.

He talked to Andi, though he wasn't sure he could even remember most of the words he had said let alone what they meant. He vaguely heard himself say he still liked Andi (a lie) and that he wanted to be with her, labels and all, (he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore but he was pretty sure whatever it was was something Andi couldn't give him.) before he registered the warning signal his brain was sending, telling him he wouldn't be able to keep talking for much longer and did the first thing his panicked mind could think of. He kissed her. 

He recognized no sign of the spark he had desperately hoped would be there and couldn't stand the see the look of… disappointment? guilt? on Andi’s face so he made an excuse and ran.

He was out the door so quickly he never registered the hurt look on Cyrus’ face or Buffy and Andi’s quiet reassurances.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review


End file.
